Control
by Yeech
Summary: When Santana comes back to WMHS to see her Ex preform for glee club, she doesn't realise the blonde has more than a song in store for her. Set after 4.04.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey, this started as a song fic, but... I don't really know what happened. Not sure if this will be a one shot or more, let me know what you think guys.**

**Set after 4.04 but completely AU sceen.**

She's alone on stage, white tank top and black short shorts hugging her body tightly. The theme for this weeks glee had been 'dance' which is why Santana was so surprised when she heard Britt would be singing. Usually she felt so much more in control dancing. San had thought this would be her perfect topic. She'd obviously thought wrong.

It's been a month since Santana told her they should go on a break. Since she'd left Brittany crying in the choir room. Since she'd seen her. As Santana remembers those moments she cringes to herself. She knows she hurt her. She knows she probably should've done it somewhere more private, like her house. Even at the park or the mall would've been a better choice. So many nights San had laid awake, thinking about what Brittany did after that. Did she go home, skip the rest of school? Did she go to her classes, put on a brave face, even though everyone would have been able to see she'd been crying? Did she just stay in the choir room?

Santana doesn't know if Britt knows she's here, even though she invited her. She never responded to the text. San didn't come in with the rest of the glee clubbers, instead slipping in after everyone was settled. She fidgets in her seat a little, and thinks about how Britt looks amazing. Just how she remembers her. Her body is tight, her arms more toned, her legs still going for miles. She hasn't lifted her head yet, still looking down at her feet. Her blonde hair is falling over her shoulders, obscuring her face.

A piano starts playing slow chords, but still no movement. Brittany starts to sing, her voice filling the auditorium, sending chills straight through Santana.

'_In spite of all the consequence_

_In spite of all my pride_

_In spite of little things you said_

_That hurt me deep inside'_

Britt starts pulsing her shoulders as a beat joins the piano. She lifts her head but her eyes remain closed.

'_I believed your love, I breathed your love_

_Like the air in the morning_

_I sleep your love, I salute your love_

_And I can't get away'_

She eyes snap open, and they're instantly on Santana. San wonders how she knew where she was sitting. Britt's dancing by herself but she fills the stage easily.

_'Baby, when the lights go out_

_I hear you calling, I hear you calling_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I need you_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I hear you calling, I hear you calling_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I need you'_

She twists and twirls her way across the stage, every move precise and calculated. The way her muscles flex as she aches her back or stretches her leg out remind Santana who she feel in love with. This beautiful girl who comes across as clueless sometimes, but when it comes to her body, she has the most control Santana has ever seen.

'_The lights of all you see_

_You could have overcome all this_

_And I still can't get over you_

_Are you someone I'll forever miss?'_

Santana tries to focus on the lyrics as well as Brittany's body, but it's difficult. She catches a line here and there, and realises the song is about them. About her. About their break up.

'_I believed your love, I can feel your love_

_And it's all that I wanted_

_I still need your love, I salute your love_

_And I can't get away'_

Britt jumps and spins in the air. Santana holds her breath and stands up slightly in her seat. She can see the line that Brittany's body is traveling on, and it's towards the drop into the orchestra pit. The blonde lands right on the edge of the stage. Santana lets her chest release. Half an inch further and she would have fallen, most likely breaking something, deffinitly putting her out of action for quite a while. But she doesn't fall, she lands with the grace of a ballerina and the strength of a line backer.

'_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I hear you calling, I hear you calling_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I need you_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I hear you calling, I hear you calling_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I need you'_

Santana's pulse doesn't slow from its heightened level after Brittany's leap. Instead, watching the blonde continue to move around the stage has the opposite effect of calming. She didn't realise she missed this, so much. Watching her girl dance. But, she wasn't hers anymore.

'_And as the dark begins to rain_

_The sound is heavy on me_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I need you'_

Britt stops moving, and stands in the middle of the stage, eyes closed again. She runs her hands over her body, changing direction with the beat. Down over her face, back up through her hair and then down to her chest.

'_Under the spell_

_I wanna be under your touch'_

Across her shoulders, then back to the centre of her chest.

'_Under the spell'_

She pushes both hands down her body, her right sitting on top of her left. They're moving slowly, sensually, and stop on the last beat just above her centre.

'_I wanna be under the rush'_

Once again, on the last word Brittany snaps her eyes to Santana's. And as their eyes hit each other, it feels like time stands still. They hold each others gaze, their eyes reading the other as if they were a book. The eyes that are normally such a warm sunny blue are completely icy. Santana sees every emotion flash behind those eyes. The hurt of Santana breaking up with her. The anger she felt when it all truly sunk in. The love that she still kept buried deep down, hoping it would just go away. And her resentment for all the pain that she caused to the blonde.

'_Baby, when the lights go out_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I hear you calling, I hear you calling_

_Baby, when the lights go out_

_I need you'_

Santana quickly slips into a darkened part of the auditorium before the song finishes. She doesn't want the other glee guys to see her. She fells embarrassed enough. How could Britt do this? Sing a song about their break up in front of everyone? This was private. This was between them. Not a public forum. And from what she gathered from the lyrics, it was if Brittany was crying out and Santana didn't even care.

Santana did care though, more than she liked to admit. She wasn't good at dealing with her feelings, especially when guilt and self loathing were on the top of the list. She'd learnt a long time ago to control them, how to rope them in and hide them away. But not how to actually work through them.

Santana was a mess without Britt. Nearly everyday she thought about how it was one of the dumbest things she'd ever done. But she couldn't tell anyone that. As much as her emotions were eating her alive, admitting she was wrong and begging for forgiveness were also skills she'd never learnt.

Everyone starts to file out of the auditorium. Brittany stays on stage, knowing that Santana hasn't left yet. The blonde is ready for whatever is about to be thrown at her. She'd chosen the song on purpose, hoping it would stir something in brunette. She was right.

"Why would you do something like that?" Santana says harshly as she walks up the stage stairs. Brittany wipes her face with a towel before answering, not looking at San, infuriating her more.

"Like what?"

"Don't act like this with me Britt, you know exactly what I'm taking about. Singing that song? Everyone knows its about us. Why didn't you just come to me and tell me you felt this way?"

"Come to you? Tell you? What do you think I've been trying to do for the last 4 weeks? You won't answer my calls, my texts, my emails. You're never on Skype, you won't even answer when I call off Lord T's phone." Santana looks away. It was true, she had been avoiding the blonde. The Latina knew if she heard her voice it would break down her walls.

"Santana, you left me. You left me without giving me any say in it. So don't you dare come in here and question what song I chose. Maybe I want everyone to know how I feel, or what you put me through, because you're just too scared to talk to me."

"Scared?"

"Yeah, scared of dealing with an adult relationship. You took the easy option. You ran from us, because you're a coward." Santana flinches. There was that word again. Coward. It brings up ugly memories. The last time San was called that she had frozen. But she can feel everything coming to a boil inside her right now.

Something snaps in Santana, and she doesn't bother fighting anything she's feeling now. She roughly pushes Brittany against the back wall of the stage, momentary taking her by suprise.

"Coward?! You have no idea what I was going through, what I'm still going through. We broke up because we weren't working with the distance. Nothing to do with that."

"We broke up? There was no we," Brittany shoved Santana back. "You broke up with me! Nothing mutual about it. You walked in here with your fancy new life and stomped my heart to pieces and then just walked out again. Does that sound mutual to you?" Brittany pushed Santana again to emphasize her point.

"Don't you dare try blame this all on me. You're the one that ruined all our plans! If you just had of graduated with the rest of us..." She regrets the words as soon as they leave her mouth. This wasn't some bitch at college she was trying to tear down. This was Brittany, one one girl she was supposed to love and protect forever.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm too stupid for you to date? If I wasn't so dumb you wouldn't of had to break up with me?"

"Britt, that's not..." The first thing she hears is the sound of skin meeting skin echo in the empty auditorium. Next she fells the familiar sting spread through her cheek. Britt had slapped her. Hard.

On instinct Santana lifts her hand to slap her back. As her palm connects with Brittany's cheek, she fells anything but satisfied with her actions. There's a silent pause between the two as Brittany brings her hand to her cheek and her eyes back to Santana's.

"Britt, I..."

Britt grabs the lapels of Santana's jacket and violently pushes her against the wall. The air leaves San's lungs. Right as she tries to get it back, Brittany's lips slam against hers with as much force as she hit the wall with. San can feel her lungs burning for oxygen, but there is no way she's breaking this kiss. She brings her hands up to rest on Brittany's hips, only to have the blonde wrap her fingers around her wrists and pull them away.

Brittany grabs both of Santana's wrists in one hand and pins them above her head. Her grip feels like it will cause bruises later on. She doesn't waste time with anything soft or meaningful. Instead she makes quick work of Santana's belt and jeans, driving her hand straight into her panties. She presses hard against San's clit before roughly forcing two fingers inside her. Santana finally breaks away from her lips to let out a strangled cry at the sudden intrusion. Britt's mouth finds its way to her neck, and she sucks hard at the skin where her collar bone meets her shoulder.

Santana's brain can't really catch up with what's happening. It feels like she's not even there, like she's on the other side of the stage watching Brittany take over her body. How did this happen? How did coming to watch a glee performance turn into getting into a fight with her ex, and then having sex on stage? Somewhere in Santana's body she's being betrayed. Every fibre in her body is torn, she's always on top, always in control. But, giving up control to Brittany, no, having Brittany take away her control, was causing a rush to course around her body and finally end up between her legs.

Her consciousness is yanked back into her body by Brittany's teeth biting down on her shoulder. She screams out again, this time not in shock, but some sort of mix of pleasure and pain. Britt starts to get frustrated with her inability to fuck Santana properly with her jeans still on. She lets go of Santana's wrists and unceremoniously pulls out of Santana. Her sudden exit shocks the Latina almost as much as her entrance did, but she doesn't get much time to ponder what's happening. Brittany kneels down, and grabbing both sides of her jeans, quickly pulls them down her legs, until they pool at her feet. Santana sheds her jacket, and as she tries to step out of her jeans, Britt grabs the back of her knees, causing San to sink down to the floor as well.

Once her jeans and panties are gone, Britt straddles Santana's thigh, forcing her fingers back inside her. She thrusts them hard and fast, Santana's slick centre causing no resistance. San starts moaning, her body aching up into her touch. Brittany pulls out, and re-enters Santana with three fingers, not breaking her rhythm once.

"Fuck, Britt."

She wants Santana to feel this, wants her to remember what happened from the ache between her legs tomorrow. Santana's loud groans fill the auditorium, along with the wet click of Brittany's fingers. Britt reattaches herself to San's neck, sucking hard at her pulse point, leaving what will be a very prominent mark tomorrow. Santana's fingernails dig into Brittany's back through her thin tank as she bites down again.

It doesn't take much longer before everything building inside Santana spills over and she screams out Brittany's name. Every muscle tenses and releases at once, and one of the most intense orgasms she's ever experienced runs it's course through her body. Sure, it's nothing like all of the amazing, beautiful, loving moments she's experienced with the blonde. But it's powerful and almost over before Santana even knows how to feel about it.

Britt pulls away from Santana, standing up and walking back towards her stuff. She wipes her face and hand on her towel before throwing back in her bag. Santana quickly scrambles to get up, trying to do her jeans up at the same time. Brittany slings her bag over her shoulder and heads for the stage stairs.

"Britt, wait, what the fuck was that?" Brittany doesn't turn around when she answers.

"When you left me, if felt like you crushed my entire life, and I didn't have any control in it." She continued to walk to the stairs, pausing for a short moment before heading down them and out of the auditorium.

"I guess I just... wanted to feel in control again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken me so long to write a second chapter. I was kinda debating leaving this as a once shot, but now I have a bit of a plan in my head. **

**Just a short one for now, enjoy (hopefully!)**

She lays on her bed, replaying the days actions in her head.

What the hell had happened?

How the hell had that happened?

How had going to see Brittany preform turn into getting fucked halfway to Sunday on the stage of the auditorium?

Her back is sore from the stage floor. Her neck throbs from the mark Brittany left on her. And her centre aches from being taken hard and fast. At first she wasn't sure if she'd be able to walk. But after giving herself a moment she made it back to her car. The four hour drive to Louisville was the most uncomfortable thing she'd ever experienced. Not just physically either.

Her mind tries to work out the moment she lost control. Was it when she kissed Brittany back? Was it when she slapped her? When she hung around after the song? Was it by walking into the auditorium in the first place?

Her hand slides down her body as she remembers the way Britt touched her. As much as she realises she shouldn't be, she can feel herself getting wet thinking about it. Her hand rests over her centre, still over her jeans. San presses her fingers into the denim, and she feels the rough material graze against her. She hadn't put her underwear back on, they weren't with her jeans, and she was desperate to get dressed and get out.

Santana's fingers quickly undo her button and slid down the zipper before taking Brittany's earlier position.

As she adds more pressure she can feel the pain shoot from her groin. She still feels raw from Britt's fingers having their way with her. She thinks about how rough Brittany had been with her. How much it didn't feel like anything she'd experienced. Sure, sometimes Puck had gotten a little out of hand when he drank a bit, but that was just physical. There was always a point that she knew if he crossed she could stop him. She would stop him. But this... This was a completely different level. Brittany had taken complete control of everything. Her body, and everything beyond that. Santana didn't know if the same point existed with Britt.

Would she say no?

More importantly, Would she want to?

She hears keys at her door. Elaine, her roommate, was home. She sits up, quickly throwing her blanket over herself, trying to cover what she was doing. They exchange hello's and start talking about what Santana missed at cheerleading practise when something catches Elaine's eye.

"What happened to your neck?" She leans in to have a closer look.

"It's nothing." Santana responds, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

"Nah uh, looks like someone had a fun time in Lima." Santana shoots her a glare that could turn her stone, telling Elaine to drop it. She rolls her eyes at the Latina and flops on her bed.

"Well, if someone won't tell me about their conquest..."

"It wasn't a conquest!" Santana answers a little too forcefully. She steadies her voice before finishing.

"It... Was just some unresolved tension." She continues to stroke the ends of her hair over her shoulder. As much as her voice and expression are like steel, she knows this action gives everything away. All of her insecurities and weaknesses come out in this one, little movement of her hands. Santana forces them into her lap.

"And is it resolved now?" Elaine asks, raising her eyebrows. Santana has no idea. Was that it? Did that mean everything was done for her and Britt? For now? Forever? She lays back down, switching her light off above her bed. These were thoughts that were definitely for another time.

"Goodnight Elaine."

A buzz wakes her up. Santana's phone vibrates on her pillow. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she kinda remembers the dreams that flew in and out of her head. Memories and fantasies of Britt intertwined with each other like some sort of exquisite torture.

San looks at her phone. Of course the message was from her.

3:14 B - 'Youre thinking about me'

Not a question. A statement.

She doesn't know weather to reply or not. She knows Britt is casting out her line and waiting for her to bite. San puts her phone back on the pillow and rolls over, determined not to let Brittany win this one.

But, sleep doesn't come back. All she can think of is Brittany. Her body, her fingers, her mouth... Oh god, her mouth, and her beautiful talented tongue.

Her curiosity wins out eventually.

3:37 S - 'I was asleep'

She places her phone on her chest while she waits.

3:46 B - 'Fine, youre dreaming about me, minor detail'

3:51 B - 'You're dreaming about how you want me to take you. How you wish I would just come to your dorm right now and slide my tongue against your dripping pussy'

If she wasn't wet from the dreams before, she definitely was now. All her blood rushes between her legs, causing the pulsing to become almost unbearable in a shared room.

3:54 B - 'I want U 2 touch yourself Santana, I want U 2 make yourself cum hard whilst thinking about what I could b doing 2 U.'

She glances over at Elaine. Her back is to her, snoring softly in peaceful ignorance of what Britt was asking.

3:57 S - 'my roomie is here'

3:59 B - 'Don't care. Do U want me 2 continue or not?'

San bites her lip and looks at Elaine again. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?

4:03 S - 'Yes, please'

4:05 B - 'Need proof'

Santana doesn't even hesitate this time. She knows what Britt wants. Both hands move down her body quickly, one to sink her fingers into her wetness, the other to snap a picture. She quickly sends it to the blonde.

The minutes pass by, but Brittany doesn't reply. Santana checks to make sure the picture sent, and that it was sent to the right person. Tick on both accounts.

She starts to think maybe Britt wants more. She quickly takes a few more photos, rubbing her clit, spreading herself, even plunging three fingers inside herself like Brittany did, as painful as that was. She sends them all, one after the other to her.

Nothing

4:19 S - 'you still there? Did you get the pix?'

Still nothing.

4:26 S - 'Come on B, don't leave me hanging...'

But then she gets a flood of memories from earlier that day. She remembers back what Britt said in a auditorium, about being in control.

And Santana realises all too late.

She's been baited into giving up her control again.


End file.
